


Dead birds of a feather, stick together.

by inheritanceofgeek



Series: Reconciliation [2]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: But I've pretty much used New 52/Rebirth Jason because that's what I've read most of him, Crack, Dead Robins Club, F/M, Gen, Jason Todd is a Stephanie Brown Stan, Pre-New 52, Protective Siblings, Sibling Love, listening in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inheritanceofgeek/pseuds/inheritanceofgeek
Summary: In which Jason over hears the conversation between Stephanie and Tim over their relationship, and has a thing or two to say about it. Internally at least.Will probably not make sense unless you have read "Cold Case".





	Dead birds of a feather, stick together.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I am an unapologetic Stephanie Brown stan. I've shouted at my IPad as I've read her and Tim doing their dance. So I naturally had to write Jason doing just the same, because when in doubt? Jason Todd. 
> 
> Unbeated, with deepest apologies.

“No.”

“Oh come on Hood, I'm not asking for much here!” said Oracle, her voice coming through his laptop speakers. He thought he'd be rid of her by flushing the communicator down the toilet, but apparently there could be no getting rid of some people.

“You’re literally asking me to drop everything I'm doing to go pick up the Bat Brats. No. No way!” he shoved the mute button down, and slammed the lid of his laptop down. For about as much good it did. It took a whole ten seconds for her image to come up on his tablet.

“You have literally just wrapped up a case in Germany. All you have been doing is sitting around drinking beer. You are the nearest, you are the most free, and Stephanie has an exam on Monday. If she doesn't pass she'll have to retake the semester.” she exaggerated the hurt in her voice, the pleading becoming too dramatic to be genuine. But dammit if she didn't know exactly how to tug at Jason's heart strings.

He actually _liked_ Stephanie. She regularly called Bruce out on his bull shit, made jokes and smiled freely and was genuinely just a nice person to be around. Plus she was fellow member of ‘Dead Robin Club’, which was an immediate cause for kinship. She was also from same side of the tracks as Jason, with none of the snobbery the other Robins had. She'd a criminal for a dad, a junkie for a mum, she'd got pregnant at fifteen, and was legally dead by seventeen. Yet in all of that, she'd still managed to make it to college. Barbara _knew_ he'd now blame himself if she missed that exam when he could have got her there.

And Tim? Well, he didn't _actually_ hate Tim. He might have tried to kill him that one time, but they'd sorted out their differences since then. He was his second favourite Robin (after Steph). That wasn't saying much, but it wasn't like he was being asked to rescue Dickface and the Demon.

“ _Fine_. I'll leave in the morning, once I'm sobered up.” He grumbled “Can I at least go back to sleep now?”

“Oh please, I know you were watching cat videos on YouTube. But yeah, go and get some sleep. I trust you don't need a car?” She raised an eyebrow at him.  

“Told you Oracle, doesn't count as theft if they own more than one.”

“Guess I'll just wipe the plates from the system then.” She grouched. “You know you _can_ just rent a car? You have the money.”

“Yeah but, I've got a reputation to maintain. Now fuck off, I've already said I'll go pick up the kids.”

“Alright, alright, speak to you tomorrow Hood. Oh, and you'll need to bring them a change of clothes each. Oracle out.”

“Oracle out.” He mimicked, turning off his tablet and shoving it under his pillow. How dare she play him like this, make him feel all these emotions. Maybe he wouldn't even _go_ . Maybe he'd just drove off in the other direction just to _spite_ her.

He pulled up at the resort at about midday, ignoring the 'No Parking' signs. He'd been removing parking clamps since he was seven, and if he got ticketed it would just be sent to the elitist asshole that he'd stolen the Porsche from to begin with. Oracle had a sent him an exact location, which was annoyingly so out of the way that he'd have to walk through the snow. Still, at least it was picturesque, and there was something exciting about driving a sports car through a mountain range. Not that he'd ever admit to enjoying himself. He couldn't bare to give her the satisfaction.

The cabin was truly in the middle of nowhere, but there was still a nice trail of footprints still visible that lead him right to their door. Tut tut little robins, should've covered their trail. Anyone could be following them!

He smirked as he approached the door as quietly as possible, intending to bang on the door and spook them! He could hear their voices muffled through the door, and wait was that _his_ name?!

“--Jason's costume there, in the middle of the room.”

Oh God, that was never a good sign. No one brought up that creepy memorial for a _good_ reason. In fact, he wasn't sure Stephanie had ever mentioned it? It hadn't gone unnoticed that she'd never gotten a memorial, even if she had come back to life. Maybe she was finally ready to confront B on it?

“I kept thinking, what if it was yours? What if you were part that memorial as well.”

Oh no, oh no wait, was this a heart-to-heart? Were they working out their problems at last? Was this, oh no. Jason did _not_ want to be hearing this. He looked around, panicked, maybe he should head back, wait in the car for a bit? But it had taken him nearly an hour to get there, he didn't fancy making the journey twice.

He plastered himself against the wall, and hoped that they'd not notice him. He couldn't decide what was worse, hearing everything they were saying, or having them _know_ he could hear everything they were saying. He didn't think it a good idea to interrupt them mind, from the sound of it, this was a serious conversation that was long overdue.

He was going to _kill_ Oracle for making him go through this.

“It was a mistake, I made the wrong decision, but I know that, at the time, I did what I thought was best. If you can forgive Batman, why can't you forgive me?”

Wait, why was _Stephanie_ asking _Tim_ for forgiveness?! From everything he'd gathered, Tim was the one to hurt _her_ ! He was the one to lie about his identity, and tell her she was useless. He wanted her to give up being Spoiler! Stephanie had done _nothing_ wrong in her life, _ever_ . She was the best of them all! Sure, there was the whole, faked her death thing, but it might as well have been a real death! Bruce had still let another Robin die on his watch. If anyone, was to blame for all that, it was _Bruce_! Not that Jason was biased, of course.

“I do forgive you Steph. I'll always forgive you--”

Yeah, you fucking better forgive her, Tim you bargain basement Dr. Midnight!

“I know that I've caused you pain too, and I think that's just who we are.”

Well at least he finally admitted to the pain! If he hadn't, he might have to re-think that whole 'don't kill Tim’ thing. This was sounding more and more like a 'getting back together’ talk. He'd not been alive when they'd been a couple, having only really met Stephanie once she was Batgirl, and he didn't know their whole story, but he _did_ know that he'd always side with Stephanie. So this? This whole, thing? Jason did _not_ approve.

“See, us getting back together, it's a bad idea. It doesn't end well. It has never, _ever_ , ended well.”

Yeah you _tell_ him Stephanie! Although he could have done without the guilt in her voice, but that was just emotions. He could forgive her for having feelings, even if it was for the a little twerp.

“I mean, has it really ended though? I mean, if it ended then we'd not be having this conversation. You'd not have been kissing me.”

Wait, what did Tim say? They'd been kissing? Jason's eyes bulged. Oh no, that was a gross image he did not need in his brain. Stephanie could do way better than him. Damn stupid romantic cabins in the forest. The mission before hand probably didn't help, all that adrenaline in such young bodies. It was _bound_ to lead to stupid mistakes. Just look at Roy and Cheshire. (Okay that was a bit harsh, Lian was a _delight_.)

“So the question is, do you forgive me for what I've done? If you say no, then, okay. We end it here.”

Say no Stephanie! Say no to he nasty teenage disaster! He's no good for you! _God,_ this was like listening to a car crash.

“Of course I forgive you.”

 _Noooooooo_ !!!! Why??? Stephanie _whyyyy_ ? Was she really that happy with him? Was he just that good of a kisser? Oh there was that image again. _Ewww_.

“We'll never be those kids in the park hanging upside down on the swings, but, we're not Spoiler and Robin anymore. So, how about we give Batgirl and Red Robin a go?”

Okay that... that sounded really sweet. There was clearly a lot Jason didn't know about these two. And maybe they were grown up now, and were different people. Jason had certainly changed, and he'd be angry if they all still treated him like he was fourteen. Heck, he was pissed off when they still treated him like the mess that had climbed out of his own grave and been subject to the madness of the pit. So maybe he could forgive Tim as well, if the boy really, _really_ showed that he was now dedicated to making her happy.

“How about we give Stephanie Brown and Tim Drake a go for once? And completely forget about the masks.”

 _Awwwwwh_! Okay, maybe he could find it in himself to support this relationship. He was, after all, a hopeless romantic at heart. Though if anyone ever accused him of it they'd get a brick to the face.

After that's there didn't seem to be any more talk. Which, given previous sentiments made Jason want to gag. He was sure he could get used to those two kissing, but it'd take some time. They were both like siblings to him! Technically Tim _was_ his brother! Nobody liked watching their siblings make out, _especially_ with each other.

He closed his eyes and braced himself, knocking on the door. “Oi, I'm here to pick you losers up.”

There was the sound of frantic scrabbling, and Tim opened the door. “Jason? Oracle sent _you_?”

“Yeah, get your stuff so we can-- are you naked under that robe?”  Oh god, oh god, kissing was bad enough but they'd not… oh _GOD_! His panic must have shown on his face, because Tim was frantically pulling his further shut and blushing. Meanwhile, Steph was just maintaining direct contact with Jason, daring him to comment further.

“We didn't have much choice. It was this or a dry suit. You bring a change of clothes with you?”

“Yeah, but I didn't think this would be why.” He chucked his backpack at her. She began to eagerly rifling through it, pulling out a hoodie and a pair of sweatpants before dashing off to what he assumed was a bathroom. Tim started gathering up their gear, before examining the bag himself.

“Didn't you think to bring any underwear?”

“No, why would I?” he raised an eyebrow.

“So gross.” Blanched Tim.

“Well if you're going to be like that I'll just fuck off then.” He made to turn around, but Tim called him back.

“I'm sorry Jay, I just. I just wasn't expecting you to come. I thought you didn't like me…”

Jason shoved his hands in his pockets and looked away “Yeah well, I guess you're not actually as bad as I thought you were. Even if you are my replacement. You, could have been worse. You could have been _Damian_ .” He grinned wickedly. “Now how embarrassing would _that_ be!”

“And here I was thinking that you and I might just start getting along.” He pulled out another set of sweat pants (Jason literally did not own any other kind of trousers besides the ones he wore as Red Hood) and a T-shirt he would drown in, because there was no way Jason was going to the effort to get either of them something that might fit. Tim raised them in the air and headed off in the same direction as Stephanie.

“Hey,” Jason called back after him “You watch out, okay?”

Tim paused and looked back at him “For what? You got gunpowder on these or something?”

“No,” said Jason, rolling his eyes “With Steph, you treat her right, or else.”

“How did you--”

“I heard you through the door. So don't tell her I said this, but, just know, that if you do anything to hurt her, I will come for you. I will find you. And I will hurt you in ways you can't even comprehend.”

Tim kept opening and closing his mouth. “And what if she hurts me? See, I thought you and me just had a moment there. Like, a real moment of you not hating me.”

“Yeah, you're like a brother to me Tim. A really annoying, aggravating, dumb ass little brother, and if you do anything to hurt Steph, I will kill you.”

“I wasn't… planning on hurting her?”

“Good. Keep it that way.” he slumped down on the sofa, putting his grubby boots up on the pristine white fabric. “Now get a move on, I don't want this to take all day, and Steph has an exam on Monday. If she misses it because you're too slow, I will kill you.”

“You know, I'm starting to think you like Stephanie more than me.”

“Pretty much sums it up.” He popped the p on the word, folding his arms behind his head. “You got a problem with any of that?”

“Guess I can't really,” he shrugged, “And Jay? Thanks for coming. It's nice to know you care.”

“Didn't do it for you.” He called back

“Yeah, I know, but thanks all the same.”

Jason, watched him walk away and smiled to himself. Yeah, alright, if Steph hurt him, he'd probably have to have words with her too. Not as violent, but words nonetheless.

Damn. When did he start caring about his dumb siblings so much? It was really rather infuriating.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyed this? Let me know via Kudos/Comments or on tumblr where I'm Mrsmarymorstan.


End file.
